bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Intact Champion Amadream
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51337 |no = 1747 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 232 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 34 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 115, 119, 124, 130, 138, 148, 152, 156, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180, 185 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 14, 14, 15, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 1 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 115, 119, 124, 130, 138, 148, 157, 166, 175, 184 |bb_distribute = 13, 13, 15, 15, 15, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 3 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 115, 119, 124, 130, 138, 144, 150, 156, 163, 170, 177, 184 |sbb_distribute = 12, 12, 13, 13, 13, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 3 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 115, 119, 124, 130, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168, 174, 180, 186 |ubb_distribute = 11, 11, 13, 13, 13, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 3 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Amadream is said to not have a true self at all, and is rather an entity born from an idea that seems to be in some non-physical plane even as she creates worlds. However, had she occupied a real body and gained a sense of self, she would have most likely begun to question her own existence. This would have then lead her to do whatever necessary in order to find the answer, giving birth to a myriad of thoughts and ideas that would have destroyed the order of the universe. |summon = Are you me...? If you are not me, then prove it. Otherwise I will... |fusion = Ideas are free...they know no bounds. They have the power to destroy it all... Tell me, what is on your mind? |evolution = I was born from a concept... I am someone's idea... But who...am I? |hp_base = 6752 |atk_base = 3087 |def_base = 2572 |rec_base = 2583 |hp_lord = 8747 |atk_lord = 3824 |def_lord = 3215 |rec_lord = 3214 |hp_anima = 9864 |rec_anima = 2916 |atk_breaker = 4122 |def_breaker = 2917 |def_guardian = 3513 |rec_guardian = 3065 |def_oracle = 3066 |rec_oracle = 3661 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Divine Enlightenment |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts BB/SBB activation rate, normal attacks may hit all foes & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 30% activation chance, 30% chance of AoE normal attack (-30% extra damage), 100% ABP & 50% CBP |bb = Omnilogue |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 8 combo random powerful Light attack, probable huge 2 turn Atk reduction, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate, 75% crit damage & 30% chance of 60% Atk reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 8 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 8 |bbmultiplier2 = 650 |sbb = Dream Fragment |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 10 combo random powerful Light attack, probable huge 2 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts own BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate, 75% crit damage, 30% chance of 60% Atk reduction, 600% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |ubb = Sky Orb: Amadream |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 12 combo random powerful Light attack, enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% crit damage, 450% Spark, 100% chance of 150% Spark vulnerability, 400% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 13 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 12 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 12 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Overwhelming Chaos |esitem = Status Boost Sphere |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters and 50% damage reduction for first 2 turns when Status Boost Type Sphere is equipped, probable foe BB gauge reduction & probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns |esnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy fill rate by 20-30% & 50% chance of 50% BB reduction |evofrom = 51336 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill2_1_note = 30% chance of AoE normal attack (-30% extra damage) |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 25 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 70 |omniskill5_2_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill5_2_note = 70% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 75% chance |omniskill5_4_sp = 35 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds powerful additional attack at turn's end effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 600% DoT modifier |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Amadream2 }}